Youvebeencelebinated.com
youvebeencelebinated.com is the official website of celebrity and Liberty City nightlife blogger The Celebinator. In the Blog This! mission string, he slanders Gay Tony and Luis as well as their clubs, leading Luis to intimidate the blogger. During the same mission, Gracie states that she is a fan of The Celebinator. New posts are added about various celebrities after Luis helps them during the Club Management side-mission. The site is based on Perez Hilton's blog. Like the real-life blogger, The Celebinator uses a predominantly pink and white color scheme, a caricature of himself as a logo, and doctored tabloid photos to express views; however, The Celebinator uses clip art rather than the "doodles" Perez uses. Blog Postings During the course of "Ballad of Gay Tony" he blogs about: (Beginning of the game) *Ridicules Gay Tony because he considers him unpopular now. He calls Luis Lopez a "rent boy princess" and suggests that they have a gay relationship. He modifies a picture of Luis and Tony in Maisonette 9; Luis's head is replaced with a rooster head with a noose nearby, a reference to "choking the chicken" (masturbation) while an unknown man sitting at a table with Tony has an astronaut's helmet (his face is not visible). *Charlotte Crown, a British celebrity (though she currently lives in Los Santos), argues that she is not anorexic, loves British food, and plans to write a cookbook after a few years, when she has children. (After the Daisie Cash-Cooze incident) *A member of British royalty is in town, likely the prince Luis later meets in Club Management, who spoke to a friend (that sold the information) about avoiding statutory rape charges. *Mocks Chris Hunt, ironically, for Daisie's humiliating handjob video leaked onto the Star Junction big screen. He says that Chris Hunt is too old to be popular and no one has watched his movies since the 1990s. (During Blog This!..., when Luis leaves his comment) *Once again mocks Gay Tony and Luis. He says they are "the least convincing non-couple since two men spit-roasted a white cheetah in Las Venturas", a reference to real-life Siegfried and Roy. Luis leaves his comment here. *Accuses Clay "Pain Giver" Jackson of being gay, even though his record company advertised his new album, "Love Isn't A Crime" on the blog. He says Clay was out with a blonde male (in a joke, he says Cloe Parker and Poppy Mitchell were both blonde at one point) at Hercules, which he again mocks for its association with Gay Tony. (After ...Blog This!) *He criticizes the Statue of Happiness, comparing it to an old woman (likely because he almost died on Happiness Island when Luis threw him out of a chopper) *He writes an apology to Gay Tony, "not writing this as The Celebinator, but a mere human being", saying he was irresponsible to abuse his so-called power as a celebrity blogger. He says that the two bonded over champagne during their helicopter ride and connected as friends, and that he runs the two hottest clubs in Liberty City. (After each Club Management mission) *Bruce Spade (before the CM mission) fires his assistant because he wasn't able to speak at the Civilization Committee, in a time segment reserved for world leaders. *The Blue Brothers allegedly slipped one of their female fans a date rape drug, and claim they were just trying to calm her down because she was hyperventilating (being that she was a big fan of theirs). The photo is of the brothers inside Maisonette 9, and the incident may or may not have happened inside the club. *Al Di Napoli denies the near-drug bust from the CM mission, claiming he was in a hotel room and paying several prostitutes to back up his story. *Paparazzi sprayed by a fire truck (it was assumed a firefighter was behind the wheel, even though it was Luis) the same night Poppy Mitchell was allegedly participating in group sex in the Maisonette 9 VIP room.} es:Youvebeencelebinated.com Category:Websites Category:Websites in The Ballad of Gay Tony